sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Mahjong in Saki
The players play a Japanese variation of mahjong called rīchi mahjong. In the Sakiverse, the number of entrants in mahjong tournaments worldwide are a hundred million and growing. High school students in mahjong clubs compete for rank and for potential elevation to professional status for their members. Unlike the mahjong in the Akagi world, where corruption restricts the game's popularity, mahjong in the Sakiverse is a worldwide sport. In tournaments, the players compete in rooms separated from other players, the commentators, and the fans. Automatic mahjong tables are bathed in lights and several cameras record the action. Furthermore, the competition rooms are shielded from electromagnetic waves and suspicious items are examined by the referees. It's on this seemingly transparent stage where several high schools girls appear who seem to defy all common sense ... Understanding the mahjong The Saki anime can be enjoyed without knowing much about mahjong. Paying close attention to the mahjong adds another layer of enjoyment. Knowing mahjong is more necessary when reading the Saki manga and Achiga-hen manga. Crunchyroll's Saki anime translator used mahjong terminology found in the European Mahjong Association's riichi mahjong rules, which have since been revised. Character specialization While individual characters may or may not have specific playing styles, some characters are given very distinct play styles. In a sense, they can actually be viewed as being dependent on them. There are many different styles of playing mahjong. The variations stem from particular preferences from the game. Given the choice of yaku, some players may center their play around specific ones. Others may use all of them and aim for efficient play. Some may favor high scoring plays, with others may be content with low scoring ones. Internet players try to maximize the expected values of their hand. Skilled players. Players with special senses. Players with special abilities. See Supernatural powers, Demons. Mahjong personalities While Saki is composed of many different characters with their own personalities, the personalities and emotional reactions directly relate to the mahjong game experience. Tournament rules Some of the tournament rules are: * Team matches consist of five players playing one or two hanchan games each, with each team starting with 100,000 points. * Individual matches consist of either east wind or hanchan games, with each player starting with 25,000 points. * Matches can end when someone goes below zero points. In casual play and in individual tournament matches, the winner of a game receives roughly 5000 points from each of the other players. More specifically, the players with the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th most points divide their points by 1000, round it with 0.5 rounded down, and then subtract 30 to get their ± score. The total ± score of these players is negated to arrive at the winner's ± score. For Saki Miyanaga to score ±0 while starting with 25,000 points, she needs to not finish with the most points and she needs to get 4,600 through 5,500 more points to get to 29,600 through 30,500 points. Special scoring rules Players who discard visibly dangerous tiles that can hurt other players have to pay extra in the case that those tiles lead to a win. * When a player has two open triplets/''kan''s of dragon tiles, a person who discards into the third triplet/''kan'' of dragon tiles has to pay extra. If the Big Three Dragons is won by tsumo, the third feeder has to pay all of the points. If it is won by ron, the third feeder splits the costs with the player who is ron 'd. * When a player has three open triplets/''kan''s of wind tiles, a person who discards into the fourth triplet/''kan'' of wind tiles has to pay extra. If the Four Big Winds is won by tsumo, the fourth feeder has to pay all of the points. If it is won by ron, the fourth feeder splits the costs with the player who is ron 'd. * When a player wins by ''rinshan kaihō'' after calling a kan, the player who fed the kan has to pay all of the points. There may be one or more declarations of kan after the call of the kan. When calculating the han and fu values, this counts as a tsumo win, but the points payment is that of a ron. Male competition Most of the characters in the Sakiverse are female. Yet, there exist male players, as well as a tournament for male characters. However, little is known about this branch of competition as the series greatly focuses on the female tournament. For more See: Mahjong in Saki, part 2 Category:Content Category:Mahjong